


Where's My Mind?

by FelineBlue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Feels, Happy Ending?, Heavy Angst, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Fanart, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineBlue/pseuds/FelineBlue
Summary: Inspired by _Nymika 's Keith and Lance art of them dressed in 90's style clothing at what looks to be golden hour sitting on a wall.This was written months ago but here it is y'all.So it is not her own narrative but what I saw when I saw the art.ASK HER ABOUT HER OWN LITTLE STORY.A very angsty fic.





	Where's My Mind?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [_Nymika](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=_Nymika).



> S/O to the beautiful and so very talented _Nymika for creating a beautiful piece!  
> I got to met this lovely lady this past weekend at Fan Expo haha and I didn't actually know this was her art until one of my friends introduced us so I was like, hey lets edit this puppy and finally post it lmfao.
> 
> Also, I think I finally got back into my groove of writing, I think, so I might be posting a bit more since I'm back in school and not working 24/7 ^-^

“Are all of those yours?”

Keith didn’t bother to look up as he flicked the little metal circle once again to get a flame before lighting up yet another cigarette. As the he titled his head back, he closed his eyes and took a deep inhale as the dying orange sun above bathed his face in warmth. It was still cold outside, but this was arguably his favourite time of the day. 

Everything the sun touched was painted in a golden light, people appeared more ethereal to him as they walked down the street as if he were looking at them through a sepia filter of sorts. The cool breeze that whispered against his exposed skin kept him awake but his mind was slowly falling asleep as the bright sun above slowly continued to fall between the tall buildings.

“No, but that twix wrapper is mine.”

He heard the boy chuckle softly before taking another deep inhale. The taste of fire filled his lungs and burned his throat; leaving his tongue thick with the flavour of ash and his brother’s warnings of rotten, yellow teeth and worse.

Keith didn’t want to see him. Not now, not ever again.

Not like this.

“Are you coming back inside soon?”

The boy asked, Keith could hear that hopeful tone of his and tried so hard to squash the flutter of the butterflies in his stomach as he released a stream of smoke into the air.

“Maybe. Do you miss me?”

A dangerous question.

One Keith didn’t want to know the answer to but he liked to live his life on the edge.

He refused to open his eyes, keeping his head titled back and up towards to sun but his ears were trained on hearing the boy’s soft shuffling of clothing and that telltale nervous scuff of those ratty white vans on the hard pavement.

“If I say yes, will you come back inside with me?”

His heart tightened and the short hair on his skin stood up straight as a strong breeze ruffled up his bangs, calming his overly warm skin before Keith hung his head. His chin brushed his chest before taking another swig of his cigarette as he willed the awful bile rising in his throat back down into the depth of his empty stomach. 

“I know you don’t mean it, McClain.”

Keith forced out a low chuckle before looking towards the boy, blowing smoke out in his direction before bracing himself for impact. 

As the gray smoke billowed around his face, giving Keith a moment to catch his breath before the wind swept the screen away to reveal none other than Lance McClain. A boy who had once been his everything but with the way things were turning out, was about to just be another stolen memory.

He was wearing that stupid shirt too, the one from last year that Keith had given to him as a present since Lance was an avid Coke Cola drinker and exclusively was only ever seen drinking the original out in public. Keith could recognize that silly jacket too, they both had been out thrift shopping for new school clothes when they had found this ugly thing. It was a black, blue and red wind breaker with this huge purple stain on the blue arm that Lance had fallen in love with that Keith absolutely hated until they had gotten back to his mom’s car and Lance changed his mind. He had always been tall and thin, but the combo of the over sized jacket and shirt made him almost look as small as he once was when they were just starting high school.

Keith knew that was all a lie.

But it wasn’t his place to tell Lance those types of things anymore.

Those eyes though, those stupid, blue as the clearest sky eyes however were telling him otherwise.

He watched as Lance’s thin lips quirked up into a sad smile, his feet still shuffling about before his long legs crossed over one another as his eyes dropped down to look at Keith’s shoes.

“And if I do, Keith? Would you?”

His voice was so quiet, as if he almost never said anything at all before those eyes flicked up through spidery thin lashes to pull Keith’s own into a trap.

Curse him.

“Please, Lance. Not today.”

Not again.

Keith shook his head and stubbed out the cigarette he had totally forgotten about out, grinding the ashy stub out before pulling himself up to sit on the brick ledge. Taking out the almost finished carton, he rapped it against the palm of his hand to shake out yet another stick of regret before placing it between his lips.

“You agreed to come out with all of us today. I just want you to come back inside.”

Ah, Lance was trying to keep the peace between the group. Keep the whole gang together despite the fact that they were both falling down a rabbit hole at various different speeds. 

Keith was winning that drop by a landslide.

“Tell them I wasn’t feeling all that great and went home, not the first time you covered for me.”

He kept his tone cold but regretted it the minute the flame sparked the end of butt. Lance’s face fell as fast as Keith’s heart dropped into his stomach. He could feel his chest tighten and a rush of something ugly run through his veins as Keith watched Lance throw himself against the wall beside him in an angry pout. His back was pressed to the brick and his hands were now tucked into his front pockets as he refused to even look his way. That sad smile was replaced with an angry, harsh line and all Keith could think about was kissing it away.

He could make it better.

But all they ever did was make everything worse for each other.

“Take me home.”

Keith took a deep inhale, keeping the smoke trapped inside his lungs as he studied Lance’s profile. It was honestly one of his favourite things about him. How he was made up of sharp lines and long, lean curves. Perfect skin always smooth and bright, tempting those to want to touch him to see if he’s actually as soft as he looks. 

The smoke that was pushed out threw his nose left Keith with a strong knot growing in his stomach but his heart was racing. He could feel those pesky little butterflies flutter around as that stupid feeling of hope blossomed within once again at the prospect of keeping Lance all to himself.

For a night, it would be okay.

Just one night.

“And if I do, what then?”

Keith tried to keep his voice even as he took a quick puff before smashing the still burning filter into the brick beside him, twisting it all around to watch the embers fly out and turn to ash.

He watched as Lance brought a hand up to his mouth, pressing his knuckles to his lips as they stood there for a moment in silence.

The sun had dropped even lower, almost disappearing behind the large towers and tall buildings that made up their little city. The golden light was slowly falling away, but Lance’s whole figure was still bathed in the orange glow and Keith couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

“We’ll do what we usually do. We’ll find our peace of mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Twitter y'all : @FelineBlue_
> 
> ALSO THIS IS HER & THE ART:  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BkDyvlznJsL/?taken-by=_nymika


End file.
